


caspenz is good, heres why

by linhardt_von_vestra (furbybuddy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, i dont know how to write or how to write caspar! oh well, they .. hold hands .... and argued JFJSJD, this is bad but please im trying to spread how good this pair is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furbybuddy/pseuds/linhardt_von_vestra
Summary: caspar and lorenz argue then hold hands please listen to me they are in love!!!!
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	caspenz is good, heres why

**Author's Note:**

> ignore any weird spacing bc i had to post this on my phone and i just want to spread how good caspenz is

Caspar wormed through the ball, only barely managing to jump out of a dancing couple’s way. He managed to wiggle his way to Linhardt and stood beside him, looking up at him. “Not going to dance?” Linhardt yawned, looking back at him. He looked back at the crowd of dancers, and Linhardt continued, “I’m going to go outside. You can come with me, if you want.”

Linhardt turned and began walking, and he followed. The air outside was cool, and he continued to follow the other as they walked around the monastery. They walked past Lorenz, who was asking a girl out to dance with him, and he saw right up that weird undercut the extremely pointy student had. The girl rejected him and he let out a small huff, turning around.

When Lorenz spotted the two, his very purple eyes seemed to light up and he easily closed the distance with how generally long he was. “Linhardt!” Lorenz called, and Linhardt looked tiredly over his shoulder. “Are you two not going to dance?” Linhardt just yawned, “Of course not. It’s too tiring.” Lorenz looked down at  
Caspar, “And you?” He blinked, and shrugged, “Didn’t really want to.” Lorenz let out a small ‘hmm’, and responded, “I see..” Linhardt looked at where Lorenz was standing previously, “I can tell you haven’t been lucky with trying to rope a girl into dancing with you.”

Lorenz let out a huff, crossing his arms. “I wouldn’t put it that way. I’m simply just trying to find a suitable partner to dance with.” Linhardt yawned, “Maybe you should dance with Caspar.” Lorenz’s eyes widened, “Excuse me?” Linhardt continued, “If you’re so ‘noble’, maybe  
you can teach him something about dancing while I go take a nap.”

  
Caspar blinked, looking at Linhardt, “You’re joking, right? I can't stand this guy!” Lorenz let out a ‘hmph’, “Likewise. Besides, he isn’t even a suitable partner.” He crossed his arms, “Excuse you, but I’m a perfect partner!” Lorenz looked down at him, “You act like a complete barbarian, Caspar. Besides, you’re a man. Imagine what people would say.” Caspar huffed and simply replied, “Yeah, well… Your hair is ugly!”

Lorenz gasped, “Excuse me? My hair is perfectly fine. At least I take care of mine, while yours looks like a complete and utter failure. And at least I have a crest.” Linhardt just yawned, interrupting them, “See? You’re a perfect match. Now I’m going to take a nap.” Linhardt walked  
away, and Caspar blinked, “Hey, come back!” Linhardt just waved his hand, and he let out a huff. He could not stand this weird-haired, pointy, purple weirdo!

Lorenz just crossed his arms, “He’ll never become a proper noble if he just sleeps all the time and never applies himself.” Caspar just let out a loud ‘ugh!’, “What’s with you and nobility anyways?! Linhardt is just fine, you’re just weird! All you care about is status this, status that!”

Lorenz glared, “Us nobles have a role to play, Caspar, and someone has to care about those roles. It is our job to take care of the common folk, not take naps or constantly look for a fight. I have to find a suitor of similar status to benefit House Gloucester since I’m the heir. Unlike you, I  
actually care about the future of my house.”

  
“But at least I care about normal, actual people!” Caspar shot back, crossing his arms.

Lorenz just shook his head, “You  
wouldn’t understand. You don’t have the same responsibilities as I do, you aren’t even the heir of your house. Besides, you’re from the Empire and I’m from the Alliance. We’re in completely different worlds.”

Caspar huffed, “So? Who cares! You’re just obsessed with nobility that you don’t even care about what people might want to say!”

Lorenz crossed his arms, “Then what is it  
that you want to say?”

He blinked. What did he want to say? He looked in the direction that Linhardt had left in, “What if you found the perfect suitor but he was a guy? What would you do then?” A silence passed, and he looked to see Lorenz looking down at his long hands. “Well? What would you do?”

Lorenz looked back at him, “Unless that man could bring us an heir, then I couldn’t. I have to put the future of my house first. Even if I could marry another man, imagine what people would say about it.”

Caspar crossed his arms, “That’s stupid. You should get to marry whoever  
you want.” Lorenz just sighed, “My house still comes first, Caspar.”

He watched Lorenz look down and he felt like he was in one of Linhardt’s weird romance novels that he always tries to get him to read. He felt weird, not awkward, but just overall sort of strange. He put his hand on Lorenz’s arm, looking up at him. Lorenz looked back, and he felt a strange feeling in his gut that he wouldn’t really describe as unpleasant or bad. He watched Lorenz lean down and…

And Lorenz kissed him.

Lorenz. Kissed him.

And he kissed back, and he didn’t really find himself minding the fact he was kissing a guy he was just arguing with. It felt like they were kissing for over an eternity and at some point they had gotten even closer, and they were holding each other. And at some point it turned into desperate open-mouth kissing that he really didn’t mind.

Then Lorenz pulled back, and both of them really had to gasp up the air they lost in the kiss they just shared. Lorenz just cleared his throat and looked away, holding a hand up to his mouth with his cheeks were bright red and he assumed his were just as red.

“Y-” he didn’t know what to say so he just blurted out, “Your hair is still ugly…!”

And Lorenz laughed.

And he felt that same strange feeling and felt like he may or may not really like seeing Lorenz’s laugh and then he felt Lorenz’s hands on his and he really likes that, and Lorenz looked back at him and he looked at Lorenz.

“Do you think I could put myself before my house for a night?” Lorenz was looking down at him with such a gentle look and he really didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded like his life depended on it. And Lorenz squeezed his hands and he felt a smile form on his face as he looked down at their connected hands. Lorenz started to walk and he followed, and when  
Lorenz stopped and looked up he did too.

The stars seemed especially bright tonight and he found himself enjoying the sweet  
silence, Lorenz’s thin hands intertwined with his bulkier ones, and even though Lorenz still had really ugly hair he started to feel himself grow to like the stupid, weird, pointy undercut he had.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry fkakfkskcs
> 
> long pretty boy/short rowdy boy is the best dynamic


End file.
